The Other One
by Donna Vito Frutti
Summary: "I'm not given to outbursts of brotherly compassion. You know what happened to the other one" So who is the other one? Post season 3. No, I had NOT watched season 4 when I wrote this.


**The Other One**

Cleverer than both, stronger than both and madder than both.

The oldest.

A sister.

She had been sent away. It was years and years ago. And yet, like an apparition she stood, daring them, him, Sherlock, to deny her existence.

"Seeing is remembering. Remembering is knowing. And knowing, little brothers, is owning."

A shadow seemed to pass over Mycroft's face, but Sherlock was faster.

"Did _you_ send him?" One would be a fool not to realise who _him_ referred to.

"He was a friend of mine," she said. "But no. I would never send creeps after you. _You_ know me, Mycroft."

She's sent away when the boys were little because she was physically handicapped, mentally impaired or criminally incarcerated.

Whichever is cooler. Perhaps Mrs Holmes quit her promising career as a mathematician to ensure that her youngest two wouldn't turn out like her.

"The irreparable loss of their beautiful, smart daughter reconciled by their two sons. Or shall I say replaced. That's right, you were just replacements."

"What do you want? Do you want to make us suffer for what you had been through?"

"Suffer? No. No, no, little brother. That's too harsh. I'm your blood. Your sister. No, I only want to make you lose, so I can win."

And then, she turned to Sherlock. "I travelled quite a bit. Russia, Brazil, Arabia, India...Met quite a few extraordinary people. There was this woman I got out of prison. She was good at conning. More than once, she managed to steal top-secret documents from high-security government facilities. What a woman! A woman after my own heart. Well, not very smart, though. Oh, and by the way, Irene says hi." She turned to Mycroft next, "And Helena..."

"Don't, " said Mycroft, taking a dangerous step forward, face white with fury. It was the first time in a long while that Sherlock had seen him this mad.

She smiled. "Easy, little brother, you're scaring the baby."

She turns again to Sherlock.

"You are the _slow_ one, aren't you? You see, I'm convinced I'm the smartest of us three."

A major plot goes on. At first she is a suspect, but she helps them. And then she leaves again.

"So long, little brothers."

* * *

 **A/N –**

 **Alright. Don't worry. It's a work still in progress. This one's more for me, actually. This is how I visualised The Other Holmes sibling to be, after season 3. I just _had_ to write it down. For me.**

 **I shall update when I have figured out how to work with it. And then maybe polish it up, tidy etc.**

 **Till then, think of it as a trailer of sorts.**

 **UPDATE (9th Jan 2017):**

 **I received a review from a guest who hadn't logged in, named Jessy, who seems to think I'm a psychic (LOL), and asked if I wrote this before or after Season 4 episode 2. I assure you, Jessy, that I have NOT watched any episode of season 4 so far, and that i wrote this on 22nd Dec 2015, (as the note in my phone's Evernote app will confirm) long before anything was teased about season 4.**

 **I was inspired solely by Mycroft's dialogue at the end of season 3 episode 3, where he references to the "Other One". I just wanted very badly for the third Holmes sibling to be a girl.**

 **I will probably start watching season 4 next week. I had restrained myself from even reading about the episodes in the internet, till a few hours ago. But when I saw Jessy's review, I could not help myself, and just had to read the synopsis. Oh, well, looks like I got a few details right.**

 **Also, yesterday, I knew Season 4 episode 2 would be releasing soon (or had released already?), and just had to post this story in Fanfiction as soon as possible before that, coz I had a feeling the Third Holmes sibling would be revealed very soon, and I didn't want my idea of him/her to be contradicted. Coz, till the actual episode airs, any theory would still stand, right?**

 **UPDATE (11th Jan 2017):**

 **Like I mentioned in the earlier update, I have read a bit of the synopsis (just the last part about the Third Sibling). Looks like she shoots Watson. Except, she doesn't, I hope. That would severely damage what sibling bond is left between her and the brothers. I have it in my head that no matter how insanely intellectual and unsocial the Holmes siblings maybe, they care deeply about each other and would go to insane lengths to protect each other.**

 **I just watched season 3 episode 3 again, and I decided to try and find clues about Eurus from it. One, I think it was Eurus that broadcasted the bit about Moriarty (Did you miss me, could be a constant punch line of hers or something), coz she is just that much of a genius. She does it prevent her little bro from being shipped off God-knows-where for God-knows-how-long. Like I said, they** **would go to insane lengths to protect each other.**

 **Second, the scene where Sherlock goes into shock after being shot, and thinks about Redbeard. He says something to it along the lines of "you are going to be put down". If Redbeard refers to Eurus (as online fans theorise), then I further deduce (couldn't help), that being put down means she was sent away, and also that she is the oldest. Since it is older dogs that have to be put down.**

 **Third, another theory says she is the East wind. If so, then perhaps the Eastern Europe assignment that Mycroft was at first reluctant for Sherlock to take up, could be something that involves her. I think only Mycroft knows her whereabouts.**

 **Fourth, maybe Eurus is testing John? She didn't actually shoot John. She was just testing him to see if he were worthy of being Sherlock's friend. Similar to Mycroft's first encounter with John, when he tested him. Perhaps that is why she dressed up as his therapist, and then the lady he was having affair with (? I was not very sure of what that meant, in the synopsis). So why only now? Because she only just got here?**

 **Then where was she before? Maybe incarcerated or institutionalised in "Sherrinford". Assuming that's the name of a facility.**

 **Or, perhaps, in Eastern Europe.**


End file.
